


Earth's Cuddliest Heroes

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cuddle Pollen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Tony imagined his first cuddle session with Captain America would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth's Cuddliest Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is [Salmastryon's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/salmastryon) fault.
> 
> Thanks for beta to [vibraniumstark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark). Also, [magicasen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen) is a title and summary life saver ;)
> 
> (I mean it, this is fluff, I might be sick)
> 
> A fill for "accidents happen" on my bingo card.
> 
> LOOK DK MADE WONDERFUL FANART FOR THIS - [HERE](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/129224743418/comic-fanart-of-a-scene-in-this-awesome-fic-by)!

As soon as Tony removed his helmet, he realised it was a bad, _bad_ idea.

The air smelt of something too sweet, almost disgustingly so; Tony choked on his first breath.

“Tony?” Steve looked at him worriedly. “What's wrong?”

Tony shook his head. He forced his hands to be steady long enough for him to pull the helmet back on, but even so, he couldn't stop coughing. He hoped the air filters would take care of it soon. “Don't you – don't you feel it?” he asked once he felt like he could speak.

“Feel what?” Steve asked, which was an answer in and of itself. Tony wondered if it was because he'd been breathing the air in ever since they arrived. Maybe the smell showed up gradually, so Steve adapted without even noticing. Maybe it was because he was a supersoldier.

Tony looked around them. The giant flowers were probably to be blamed for the smell, but his sensors didn't detect anything in the air. What . . .

“Tony?” Steve asked. Tony didn't understand what he wanted, and then suddenly he realised he had wrapped his hand around Steve's arm. He wanted to take a step back and . . .

No, he didn't want to do that. He wanted to take off his armour and put his arms around Steve.

This was not a good idea.

But Steve was steady and safe and always ran warm, and he was still looking at Tony with wide eyes, worried now; surely he wouldn't mind?

Tony sent the suit the command to disassemble. Even as the pieces of the armour fell from his body, he stepped closer to Steve, embracing him around the waist. He leant his head against Steve's shoulder, feeling content. He stopped himself from nuzzling at Steve's neck, but it was harder and harder to remember why he shouldn't do that.

“Tony?” Steve sounded uncertain, but his arms circled Tony too. “This is – a good idea . . .” he said slowly. He lowered them both to the ground, so he could sit and pull Tony in his lap. Ah, he wasn't a tactical genius in name only. 

Steve was rubbing circles into Tony's back, his other arm set firmly around his waist. Tony held Steve as tight as he could, his head tucked under Steve's neck. He was more comfortable than he'd ever remembered feeling. He wanted to stay like that forever, Steve hugging him close. Why had they never done that? It felt just _right_ to be like this, cuddling into Steve in the warm sun. 

“This is nice,” Steve said.

Tony wanted to answer, but words were so tiring. He almost purred contently, and felt Steve smiling over him.

Yes. It was good. It was even better when Steve started petting his head, and Tony thought he should object, but wasn't sure why. It felt nice. Tony ran his hand over Steve's side, and Steve shivered and chuckled.

Was Captain America ticklish?

But no. It wouldn't do to tickle him now. Tony didn't want Steve to remove his arms from around him. He splayed his hand over Steve's side instead, the warmth obvious even through Steve's suit. After a moment of hesitation, Tony moved his hand over Steve's heart, trying to feel the steady beat. Steve pulled him even closer to himself, kissed Tony's hair. Tony sighed. He wanted to stay like this forever.

***

“I'm sorry,” Tony said. He was glad for the armour. He couldn't quite look at Steve straight, after he pretty much climbed into his lap and cuddled with him for an hour.

He was just lucky no journalist had wandered through the very _unnatural_ garden of gigantic plants that just showed up on one street. It was humiliating enough that Steve witnessed it. 

“What for?” Steve asked.

Tony would have raised his eyebrows if Steve could have seen it. “I –” He wasn't sure how to describe it. He'd invaded Steve's personal space, and . . .

“We just . . . cuddled,” Steve said. “Is that so bad?”

Great. Steve still wasn't thinking straight after whatever happened to them. The flowers' pollen, Tony guessed. They should check their blood to see if they were all right. “I'll fly us home,” Tony said. “If you don't mind –” _Me touching you now_ , Tony didn't say.

They had to send someone else to take care of the wild, giant flowers – someone who would have gas masks and _wouldn't_ stupidly take them off like Tony had.

Steve stepped closer to Tony, and Tony wrapped his arm around him. Had they always been so close when Tony was flying Steve somewhere? Tony shook himself mentally and told himself to focus on the flight, not how close to him Steve was pressed. It was for safety, anyway. 

He got them to the Tower in one piece, and let Steve go as soon as they landed. “We should get blood work done. Find out what happened.”

Steve nodded. Clearly he too knew what had just happened wasn't normal.

That Tony always wanted to be near Steve, touch him – 

That was another matter.

***

Tony locked himself in his workshop as he sent the blood work results to Hank for analysis. Tony could see the obvious things, but he wasn't a biologist.

He didn't think of Steve, upstairs, who was supposed to fill the team in.

He started working on the armour. There was always something to distract him: fixing a gauntlet, making it more effective, trying to find a way to miniaturise some systems.

(Steve's hands had been surprisingly delicate in touch.)

Tony was focused on taking the repulsor out of the gauntlet.

(Steve had been warm and comfortable; he'd seemed so caring.)

Tony hit the workbench and swore. Steve always was tactile, and little touches weren't anything unusual, but that?

Steve couldn't have wanted it.

***

Tony wasn't sure what time it was when Hank called him.

“I finished analysing the blood tests,” he said, sounding amused. “You're safe.”

Tony nodded to himself. He didn't feel bad, physically, but it was nice to hear confirmation. “What was it?”

“I suppose I could call it cuddle pollen,” Hank said, and Tony groaned. “It lowers inhibitions, makes you starved for touch.”

“Awesome,” Tony said.

“Tony, you should know there are worse things to be hit with, if we're talking about pollens and touch. There's –”

“No,” Tony cut in. “You won't say that.”

He could hear Hank chuckling. “It's perfectly safe, and everyone likes cuddles. Anyway, it should be out of your system by now.”

“Thanks,” Tony said.

It wasn't anything he couldn't have guessed. But he could tell Steve it, to make sure – 

But he did want to hug Steve, and he knew that had nothing to do with any pollen.

Still, Steve would probably appreciate hearing he was all right and fit to go on new missions.

Tony forced himself to go upstairs without lingering. 

Steve wasn't in the living room. Tony slowly walked to his room and knocked. Nothing. 

Tony hoped Steve wasn't avoiding him.

He thought another place Steve might've been in was the gym so he went there, slowly. What if Steve actually was there?

Tony sighed, and went one floor lower, to the gym level. As soon as he entered, he could hear a rhythmic sound.

So Steve was massacring a punching bag. Okay.

Tony went to him and knocked at the wall to get his attention.

Steve turned from the bag, breathing heavily. He was shirtless, covered in sweat. He must have been going at it for long, Tony thought, and he knew he was staring, but he couldn't help himself. Steve looked –

Not going there, Tony told himself.

“Hank called,” he said aloud. “We're okay. It should be out of our systems.”

“It,” Steve repeated.

Tony tensed. “He called it a cuddle pollen,” he admitted. “I'm sorry.”

“Stop!” Steve said. “Look, I didn't – I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I couldn't think, but that's not an excuse, and –”

“What are you talking about?” Tony cut in.

“You keep apologising and you couldn't look at me, and I never wanted to make you –”

“I basically threw myself at you,” Tony said slowly, “because I was stupid enough to take my helmet off and inhale this pollen, and –” He stopped talking, because Steve's face closed off.

“Pollen,” he said quietly, almost unwillingly. “Okay.”

“Steve?” Tony asked. He looked unhappy, his shoulders slumped, and Tony wasn't sure what he did, but he had to fix it.

“You just said – of course it was the pollen,” Steve said. “I'm sorry, I –”

Steve couldn't be suggesting what Tony thought he was suggesting.

“And it was,” Steve continued. “I wouldn't have – not if I – Tony,” he said, and looked straight at him. “I'm not opposed to cuddling with you. Or . . . Or more.”

“What,” Tony breathed. “I'm still affected, aren't I? Hank got it wrong. You didn't just say . . .”

Steve looked down. “I'm sorry,” he said. “You don't feel like that. I get it.”

“No!” Tony said. He had a feeling his voice was too high. “I – Steve.” He frowned. “Are _you_ still affected?”

“It's nothing new,” Steve said. “I have – for years –”

“Years,” Tony repeated stupidly. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't want to lose you,” Steve said.

“You never will,” Tony said. He stepped to Steve. “I – me too. It was the pollen today, but I was dreaming about it. Us.” And he might still not be in his right mind, to be saying it aloud, except Steve's whole face _lit up_ , as if Tony had given him the sun.

Tony reached out, wanted to touch him, because Steve obviously wanted it, and – he would change his mind, Tony didn't get to keep good things, but he wanted it now, and . . .

Steve stepped away.

“Ah,” Tony said, and looked away.

So he got it wrong.

“No!” Steve said. “Tony – I need a shower, that's all.”

Tony looked up. Steve was smiling self-consciously, but he seemed a bit worried. “You what?” Tony asked.

“I've been training for a few hours,” Steve explained.

Tony laughed. Steve was worrying about that. “I could hug you,” Tony offered, “and we could shower together.”

He regretted saying it a second afterwards, because what if Steve just wanted to cuddle; he'd said _more_ , but what if he hadn't meant it like Tony did, what if –

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony. “Deal,” he said.


End file.
